James and Carlos's first date
by slivermoon.nightmare
Summary: First of all I can't think of a good title sorry. But it's what the title says! Jarlos- yaoi- one shot


Hahaaa, Lol. I got a random hopefully smuty Jarlos story. If it's not smuteh then I'm sorry! This won't be my first time writing a smut- like story, but it will with BTR. And I know I'm not the best at smut and junk. This is rated 'T'. So no there is no sex. Some people say smut= sex. Not in my vocab! Okay here I go! I hope you enjoy!

_abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz-ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ- Lol the alphabet :)_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Excitedly I walked out of the bathroom to find my date of the night. Yes I James Diamond was going on a date (not unusual) but this time it was with the most amazing person in the world! Carlos, ever since I could remember we had some type of a connection. Only recently did I realize though that it was love for the smaller boy. Of course over confidently I walked up to him and asked him on a date.

I bet you could guess what he said from here. And if you can't I'll give you a hint- I'm going on a date with him! A smile, or more like a smirk, was plainly plastered to my faced when I saw Carlos sitting on the neon orange couch waiting for me. I had to admit he looked amazing! Usually I would only be able to say he looks adorable and reminded of a puppy, but right now I could've had a mouth open in awe of how hot he looked.

Sneakily I snuck up behind the Latino and whispered in his ear "You ready for our date?" At first he wasn't expecting me and was startled, but not even a second later did he realize it was me. He turned to face me and happily nodded yes. He got up and followed me to the door.

I couldn't keep from looking at him after he got up- he was wearing black jean and a black button up shirt to match. He had pushed up the sleeves and wore a sky blue colored tie. It wasn't too fancy, it was something Gustavo would want him to wear to an interview or maybe a minor event, concert maybe, the thing that caught my eye was his pants, I could tell they were tighter than the last time he'd worn them.

I leaned into him when he went past me to get out the door "Hey Carlos are those pants too tight or are you just happy to see me?" Automatically his tanned cheeks gained a red color. He was blushing, and looked fucking adorable doing so! "You know how fucking adorable you look when you blush?" I asked.

"James! You used a dirty word!" He said in complete innocence mode- his blush only worsening from my comment.

I gave a laugh before replying with "What? It's not like you have virgin ears. You used to hear cussing all the time a school." He gave a shrug knowing I knew he had at one point cussed too. I smiled in satisfaction of winning, I draped my arm onto Carlos' shoulder as when went down to get a taxi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wow… this is NOT how I planned for the date to go, but all the same I was fuckin' happy! Instead of going out to eat at a restaurant we ended up running to a fast food restaurant and getting a meal which obviously consisted of corndogs. Not really wanting to be in the restaurant with a bunch of 5-6 year olds. We went to the Palm Woods Park and ate at a bench. Like how an average day went we goofed off and made each other laugh.

Then like 5 minutes ago Carlos did this really cute thing where he (kid of shyly) said he enjoyed the date and that he's wanted to go out with for a while, after that I couldn't help myself- I attacked Carlos' lips with my own. Have kissed a lot of people before in my life I could tell you so much about this kiss- it was passionate, a hot mess, meaningful, amazing, mind blowing, and was unique.

Unfortunately we had to pull apart before Carlos or I passed out from lack of air. After a few gasps for breath Carlos muttered something, at first I couldn't tell what he said. What I did hear sounded like 'Wow, tha as flppin ot' "what was that?" I asked teasingly.

The shorter boy turned to me with a bright smile "I said 'Wow, that was flippin' hot.'" I appreciated the comment and enjoyed his confidence, but taken back that he would say that out loud. I could help but to let a blush creep up on to my cheeks.

I replied with a small thanks. Then once again he surprised me when he said "You know what? I'm not the only one who looks fucking adorable when they blush."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

….Well yah, I hope you enjoyed. Not exactly smut, but… yah…. That was my aim. I failed at smut attempt ^^'. Oh well the story came out okay! Awkward ending BTW! It was going to continue but then I would've never found an ending! Well review please! This was written for a friend who is a big Jarlos fan. It was going to be Kames but I love them sooo much I finally did their request. First ever Jarlos story….


End file.
